Nightmares and Repercussions
by charmingchick33
Summary: What happens if Paul Sobriki ever came after John? How would he cope? R
1. Default Chapter

Title- Nightmares and Repercussions Author- Katelyn  
  
Disclaimer- ER belongs to NBC and it's creators and well anybody else who... creates/produces/airs it....   
  
"I can help you if you let me," John said warmly as he reached out to the young girl. Her hair covered her face so he could not see it. "Let me help you," he said as he advanced towards the girl.  
"I'm okay now," the voice said suddenly turning into a man's voice. The figure pulled away slowly changing form into a man. He slowly pulled out some sort of object. The light hit it and the silvery glint informed John that it was a knife.  
He then remembered the voice. He'd recognize that voice anywhere... Paul Sobriki...  
  
Kerry stood outside the lounge, it was about nine at night, and she was just getting ready to go home from a double shift. She figured John would be doing chart reviews or watching TV. But she found the lounge awkwardly quiet.  
"John?" She asked quietly.  
  
No answer, just more mumbling. She listened closely from her position in the doorway. The voice was John's, and it was more of a cry than a mumble. He sounded distressed so Kerry walked over to his form, slumped onto the couch.  
  
"John. It's ok," she called out in a soothing voice, as she flicked on the light. John did not stir, his form still trembling. His face was damp with beads of p[perspiration, and his breathing was heavy. He had small tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He seemed to be whimpering about someone. Kerry wasn't sure how to go about this but she knew she needed to help John. He was always there for her when she awoke with nightmares, and any other times she needed a confident.  
"John sweet heart, wake up," she said soothingly.  
"John's eyelids fluttered and slowly opened showing his chocolate brown eyes.  
"Kerry?" he said in a startled voice. He sniffed a bit and wiped the sweat off of his face and then ran a hand through his damp hair. "What are you doing here?: he asked in a gruff voice.  
"I just got off work and I could hear you outside the lounge... you sounded like you were in trouble," Kerry said.  
"I'm fine," john said hesitantly.  
"John, I know you, just as well as you know me..." Kerry stated.  
"Kerry, you don't know me!" John yelled and stormed out of the lounge, angered by her ignorance.  
"How can she say she knows me, she herself kicked me out of her house and pushed me away, and how can she know me?" Carter fumed as he started his jeep. He sped off down the road until his thoughts became a blur. He looked back up at the road, and swerved just in time to miss what appeared to be a man in the street. His car had hit a tree and his world faded to black.  
  
Kerry sighted heavily. She knew John needed her so she decided to follow him. She was really worried about him; his behavior was starting to scare her.  
She sped down the road and found John's car beginning to ignite. She also found the man. He was over by the car with something in his hand. He was approaching the driver's seat.  
"What are you doing?" Kerry yelled as a bolt of thunder crackled and it began to rain.  
"He tried to hit me!" the man yelled angrily.  
"Well just go, he obviously didn't," Kerry yelled over the rain.  
  
The man raised the object into the air as a bolt of lightning struck. It lit up the sky and a glint from the knife caught Kerry's attention. She then realized that the man was none other than Paul Sobriki.  
  
Kerry attempted to make an advance on Paul and raised her crutch. She tried to hit him, but missed. She moaned when she felt contact with the silver butcher's knife. She using what energy she had managed to hit Paul with her crutch and knock him unconscious. She being smart enough to know to not remove the knife pulled herself up using the side of the car. She saw what looked to be a cell phone in John's pocket so she took it and called county, a few seconds later, she was unconscious. She didn't' realize that Paul had begun to wake up.  
  
R&R 


	2. Waking Up

Title- Waking Up Author- Katelyn Disclaimer- ER belongs to NBC and its creators... etc. Author's Note- Since the summer is now here... ehh I'm going to try to update a bit quicker and yes I have not forgotten about my other series... they're on the way....   
  
Kerry could feel herself being lifted to a gurney and loaded onto an ambulance. "John," she moaned as she tried to move.  
"Don't move miss," Pickman said before he realized it was Kerry.  
"Dr. Weaver, you're going to be ok," Pickman said reassuringly as the ambulance made its way to the hospital.  
  
A/N- this is all in John's mind....  
John could hear screams as he tried to fight the darkness that surrounded him. He then heard another voice, the one that was in his dream. "Oh no, It's Paul," He thought nervously as he tried to wake up. "Why can't I wake up?" he continued to try to pull himself back into the world of the conscious.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes and when he did, his worst nightmare stood in front of him. Paul Sobriki stood outside his broken up car, knife in hand. Carter tried to move but found he couldn't. All of a sudden he saw Kerry pulling herself up to the car for support. He then saw the blood, slowly oozing from her wounded abdomen. "Kerry," he tried to yell. All of a sudden she hit Paul with her crutch and John watched as his body hit the ground. Kerry having little energy left leant against the car. She reached for John's phone and called an ambulance. She then fell to the ground exhausted.  
  
A few minutes later, John could feel himself being taken into an ambulance; Kerry's body was nowhere to be found. He then realized neither was Paul's. He looked down and found himself covered in Blood, not his own blood, Kerry's blood. A knife lay inside his car which was stained with crimson liquid. "Shit," he mumbled as he fell into an abyss of unconsciousness.  
  
COUNTY GENERAL  
  
Kerry was wheeled into a Trauma Room and Elizabeth began to check her out. She had a deep laceration on her abdomen and she figured that severe damage had been done to her liver, and maybe even her spleen.  
"She's going to need surgery..." Elizabeth said and went to prep a room.  
"Get me more O NEG, her pressure is falling," Dr. Chen said as she reached for the blood bags. Kerry was loosing blood, and fast. Whoever stabbed her must've wanted her dead; he had removed the knife which was causing her to bleed excessively.  
  
John was wheeled into the ER by Dr. Abby. She smiled down until she realized it was John. A look of horror took over her face and she immediately cut his clothes. There was blood everywhere, but where was it coming from? Abby thought as she tried to roll John. No wounds, at least not any open ones. She cursed as she realized the blood was from somewhere else. She got some x-rays and after determining that there were no broken bones, she started to stitch the many lacerations on his upper chest and face. She had just finished when John woke up. He seemed confused, and unaware of what was going on.  
"John, you've been in an accident, you're ok, but Kerry, she's hurt bad," Abby said.  
"Kerry?" He asked confused. Then he remembered. "Sobriki," he mumbled as the detective entered the room.  
fin 


	3. Questioning

Title- Questioning Author- Katelyn Disclaimer- ER belongs to NBC, and its creators etc.   
  
"Are you John Truman Carter?" The detective asked as he sat down in a nearby stool.  
"Yea," John said dryly.  
"Dr, could we have some privacy?" The detective asked Abby.  
"Sure," She said and gave John's hand a light squeeze.  
  
"Mr. John Carter, can you tell me what you know about the events causing Kerry's condition?" the detective asked.  
"Condition?" Carter asked totally unaware what'd happened. Then it hit him, the accident, Paul, Kerry, everything... He winced at the thought.  
"We believe that this is yours," the detective said and pulled out a 9 inch butcher knife that was sealed in a plastic bag, there was crimson blood all over it, not just anyone's blood, but Kerry's blood.  
"Paul... Sobriki" John managed to cough out.  
"We found the weapon in your car sir," the detective clarified.  
"Paul was there, he was trying to ... stab me, Kerry hit him but he stabbed her, she knocked him out, then dialed the ambulance, then I blacked out.." John said.  
"Well, she's up in surgery, they don't' know if she'll make it." The detective said.  
"Oh my God," John said and put his face in his hands.  
"I'll leave you; we'll question the paramedics to see who called, to make sure your story matches up." The detective said and left the room.  
  
A few minutes later Abby came back and realized Carter was a wreck.  
  
"John, she's a fighter, she'll pull through it...." Abby said and took John's hand.  
"What happened?" John asked.  
"Well, she came in with extensive liver damage, and some internal bleeding, they took her up to surgery..." Abby explained.  
"Who's doing the operation?" John asked.  
"Dr. Benton..." Abby said.  
"Ok, that's good..." John said and closed his eyes.  
"John, we do need to suture up your cuts, and well you're very lucky..." Abby said.  
"How's the car?" John asked.  
"Totaled," the police officer said as he reentered the room.  
  
"The paramedics said that Dr. Weaver called it in, we're going to need to get some fingerprints..."The officer said and took out an ink pad and a criminal document. "We're also going to need to take you down to the station for more questioning."  
"Ok, we need to get him sutured up, get your fingerprints, then go wait in the lounge... He'll be out as soon as we're finished with him..." Abby said and watched the officer ink up Carter's fingers and blot them onto the paper.  
  



End file.
